


Early Bird

by yiendere



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kevin, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Top Jacob, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy, again yey, if you know what i mean, short and sweet porn without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiendere/pseuds/yiendere
Summary: Mornings are never easy. Unless you’re a complete freak and you enjoy waking up at ungodly hours of the morning for the sake of being energetic and cheerful, nobody likes to wake up early.Or you could be a freak for completely different reasons and your favorite morning activity is sucking your boyfriend’s soul out of his dick. In that case, you’re not crazy, you’re just Kevin Moon.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	Early Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello ~
> 
> This is just a short little moonbae fic to feed y'all. It's really small compared to others I wrote, but fuck it, it's just a little something-something.  
> Always remember that this is meant for people ages 18 and up, not for minors.  
> AND, the actions depicted in this fic and any other of my fics are all product of my imagination and are not to be taken seriously. In other words, none of this is canon.
> 
> Anyways, find me at @yiendere! on twitter! Also tell me if there's any mistakes I might have missed because it's way too early in the morning to be writing filth yet here I am.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mornings are never easy. Unless you’re a complete freak and you enjoy waking up at ungodly hours of the morning for the sake of being energetic and positive and cheerful, nobody likes to wake up early.  
Or you could be a freak for completely different reasons and your favorite morning activity is sucking your boyfriend’s soul out of his dick. In that case, you’re not crazy, you’re just Kevin Moon.

And that’s exactly how a sleepy and groggy Jacob slowly wakes up from his trance, eyes blinking multiple times until he realizes there’s something more going on underneath the sheets besides the usual good morning cuddle session. Something feels warm and incredibly wet, if not sloppy. Lewd noises start ringing in his ears and if he wasn’t fully awake before, he sure was now; he threw the sheet down below his waist to find his boyfriend clinging not so delicately to his almost fully hard cock, head resting on his hips and hollowing his cheeks around him. 

All his senses start tingling, fully waking up and looking down at the boy sucking him off. Kevin has the audacity to look right back at him, eyes round and hungry for Jacob, mouth never leaving his growing cock and creating a pool of drool on his mouth and chin. He takes him fully in his mouth, struggling because of his length and Jacob would be lying if he didn’t feel a sense of pride in that. The gagging sounds are like music to his ears, as he breathes in slowly and lets out a soft ‘fuck’ as his boyfriend finally lets go of his cock, a trail of saliva connecting his chin to his lover’s cock.

“Good morning” he says with a smile, biting down on his slightly swollen lip, hand never leaving Jacob’s wet cock, pumping him up and down.  
Jacob can’t help but chuckle at how bold his boyfriend is, closing his eyes momentarily and letting all the pleasure take over his body. His hand goes for Kevin’s messy bed hair, stroking it gently but then forcing him down on his cock yet again, watching as his lover struggles to take him all in his mouth.

“Hmm, good morning… is this how it’s going to be every day now?” One thing no one told Kevin about Jacob before they started dating is that Jacob’s sleepy voice is to die for. So raspy and sexy he could pop a boner from just hearing him talk.  
“Gosh, you look so fucking good with my cock in your mouth…” He kept talking, and Kevin moaned around him, absolutely loving it when Jacob let go of the good boy side of him and cursed back at him when they fucked. It was like their own little dirty secret, that Jacob would just lose his shit once Kevin turned him on enough and treated him like a cheap whore.

Whenever one of their friend’s mentioned how Jacob never swore in his life, Kevin would just side-eye Jacob with a cheeky smile and carried on, fueling into that lie by agreeing with them.

“Keep it up and you’ll have a taste of my cum… isn’t that what you want? For me to spill deep down your throat?” 

Kevin’s mind was a blurry mess to say the least; they had talked about this before, how Jacob would love to wake up and have Kevin between his legs sucking him off first things first in the morning. Kevin just didn’t expect to enjoy his boyfriend’s dirty talk so much. He also didn’t expect the hand that was once softly combing his messy strands of hair to suddenly take a tight grip on him and holding his head in place, hips bucking up and down on the mattress and pressing Jacob’s cock in and out of Kevin’s drooling mouth. 

For lack of a better word, Kevin was truly being throat fucked without any mercy and he loved it a little bit too much. The gagging sounds maybe would embarrass him another time but right now his only focus was to serve Jacob and to be used as his cum dump.

Jacob didn’t hold back with his movements, he also didn’t seem to care that at this point there was a small pool of saliva and tears on his tummy coming from the boy he was using. If he wasn’t so beyond turned on and high from the scene playing before him, he’d feel so bad for making Kevin cry. He’d hold him on the spot, a mouthful of sorrys falling from his lips.

But a sorry wouldn’t make him come right now, and the only one getting a mouthful was his boyfriend.

He pulled roughly at his hair, forcing Kevin to look up at him; those red and tearful eyes mixed with the wetness around his mouth only aroused him more.  
Kevin’s mouth fell open, trying to catch his breath once again, hiccupping as he did so.  
“Ow, little bitch can’t keep up with what he started uh?” and Kevin whined, eyes pressed shut as he tried to look away but the firm grip on his hair wouldn’t allow him.  
“I don’t care if you’re crying, you’re gonna take this cock so far down your throat you’re gonna feel it there for days” 

Kevin loved it, he truly did “I’m—“  
“Shut up” Came Jacob’s response, voice harsh and mocking smile growing on his face, hands now cupping the other’s face and wiping the tears that were beginning to dry on his cheeks.  
“Get down on my cock and take it. That’s all you’re good for anyway, to take my cum. Ain’t that right?” 

And Kevin could only nod, feeling ashamed and arousal growing in him with each word spat by the other. With that said, he went back to his original position, wiping the tears from around his eyes once again as he began to take the other’s cock slowly in his mouth. He sucked on the tip teasingly, knowing that would cause a reaction from his boyfriend; his tongue played around with the leaking head, tasting that characteristic saltiness in his mouth.  
He could feel the other grow impatient, hips moving beneath him and Kevin teased further. He let go of the tip with a wet pop before licking up and down the shaft ever so lazily.

“You’re really testing me, aren’t you?” And without any warning, Jacob’s hand went to the back of Kevin’s head to pull him down on his cock, his mouth stretching as the tip poked at the back of his throat. His nose was firmly pressed against Jacob’s pubic area, and his boyfriend’s kept him in place there for God knows how long.  
His nails dug onto his hips, feeling like his throat was going to give up on him but he wanted more, he wanted all of Jacob inside his mouth even if that took his breath away.

“Good fucking slut…. You crave my cock so fucking much you don’t even wanna let go, do you?”  
And it was true. The disgusting yet wonderful truth was that Kevin really loved to be thrown around like a sex doll. 

“Look at me” And with that, Jacob relieved a bit of the pressure put on the back of Kevin’s head just so the younger could look up at him.  
And the image before him was almost enough to make him spill right there; Kevin looked like a dumb little lost whore in his hands, whimpering and breathing as best as he could with a mouth full of cock.

“Do you love my cock?” Out came the question, but he didn’t get an answer. Instead, he only got a hearty nod from Kevin, but that’s not what he wanted.  
“I want to hear you use your words, you fucking bitch” and Kevin moaned so loudly around his cock it sounded more like a cry “I’ll ask you again, do you love my cock?”

Keeping a firm grip on his head, Kevin knew Jacob just wanted to humiliate him more than he already did. As best as he could, and with Jacob’s cock still inside him he replied a sloppy “yes” that made him blush more than he expected.

And that was all Jacob wanted to hear. With a wicked smirk planted on his face, he bucked his hips up, beginning to once again fuck into Kevin’s eager mouth.  
His head was thrown back, mouth agape as he cursed into thin air, calling for Kevin’s name as he felt the oh so familiar tightness form around his belly.

It didn’t help that Kevin was practically just there to take his cock completely, eyes rolled back and jaw slack to serve his boyfriend the best way he could.

Maybe it was all that combined, or maybe just Jacob not being able to hold back any longer, but soon enough he was thrusting his cock deep down Kevin’s throat with a hoarse moan, cum filling his boyfriend as his movements became softer as the haze slowly faded.

He closed his eyes momentarily; his mind wasn’t even there right now, and his heart was beating way too fast against his chest. He could feel Kevin sitting up on his hips and hands on his abs.

Now it was that part where Jacob felt a bit uh…. ashamed. He peeked through one of his eyes, gazing up at a smiling and messy looking Kevin.

“You’re okay?” Kevin asked between chuckles, hands caressing his boyfriend’s chest to calm him down.  
“Me? I should be asking you that…” And there it was, Jacob’s sweet loving voice once again. His hands placed on Kevin’s hips, then slowly roaming over to his thighs, he looked up at the one who quite literally just swallowed his cum.

“Was I too mean? I’m-“  
“Before you even say you’re sorry” Kevin cut him off almost immediately “No, you weren’t too mean, or too this, or too that….” He then poked at Jacob’s cute little nose just to mess with him “you were perfect.”

Jacob smiled, shy and blushing “Was I really?”  
“Hm, me gagging on your cock and swallowing you whole before breakfast isn’t enough proof of how good it was?”

And Jacob couldn’t handle his boyfriend, he really couldn’t. He always made sure he did great, he reassured him in the most Kevin way possible and he was so thankful for that.  
“Thank you…”  
“Any time, baby” And with that, he leaned down to kiss the lips he loved so much, relaxing onto Jacob’s warm touch.

“No but seriously, I also need real breakfast too or else I’ll pass out”  
And Jacob sighed, another soft kiss being pressed to his lover’s lips “I’ll make you breakfast. To make up for… you know, calling you a… b word and such”  
“I cannot believe you just said that… but I’ll accept the breakfast offer, come on.”


End file.
